


We get hungry after ten past nine

by Henryhenry_nicholls



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henryhenry_nicholls/pseuds/Henryhenry_nicholls
Summary: Adam Zampa knew that going out at night in England was a bad idea but he's a little bitch so why on earth should that stop him.Zamps makes bad decisions, Stoin actually helps, and Kez is strict, kind and a very minor character.
Relationships: Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa
Kudos: 9





	We get hungry after ten past nine

Zampire  
_  
Adam had only been in Southampton for a couple of days and already three people had told him that he shouldn't go out after dark. He hadn't really taken their advice into account because he was already aware that everyone in England was wildly dramatic. So basically he was disregarding all this English advice (it totally wasn't out of spite) and heading out at 10 pm two nights before the first Australian warm-up game. 

Just because Adam was ignoring the advice didn't mean that he hadn't heard it, and it didn't mean that his teammates hadn't listened. So Adam was sneaking out. It was dark enough that once he was out he'd be practically invisible but actually getting out was the difficult part. 

He pushed open the door to his room and slipped out. He moved quickly down the corridor before heading down the stairs. He usually would have taken the lift but he wasn't willing to get caught in the hotel lobby. It wasn't long before he was outside the hotel doors, shivering slightly. In hindsight, it probably hadn't been a good idea to only wear a t-shirt out this early in the English summer.

He headed down the road to the all-night coffee shop he'd seen earlier that day, he really hoped that they'd make a proper brew but he wasn't sure. This was the point where Marcus would tease him about being a coffee snob, but he wasn't here. 

It was midnight before Zamps left the coffee shop to start heading home and, despite the coffee, he was feeling exhausted. Before he headed into the hotel he paused, if he was exhausted heading into the hotel then he was more likely to get caught sneaking back in. He sat on a bench just down the road, he'd wait five minutes before heading in. He'd been sat there for about three minutes when a tall man in a coat sat on the bench next to him. Adam would have said he was drunk but his eyes looked to keen for that to be possible. He turned away from the man and looked at his surroundings but he could feel that he was being watched. 

He waited another minute or so before he moved to get up. As he got up so did the other man. Adam felt like he was being hunted but he refused to run because that would be admitting fear. The guy grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. He felt himself pushed against a wall and a sharp sting that seemed to be coming from everywhere in his body. Zamps' last thought before he blacked out was that if he died his team was going to know that he'd snuck out and he was going to be in so much trouble.

He blinks open his eyes to a sharp ache in his body and harsh sunlight surrounding him. He hears the loud voices of his teammates and screws his eyes shut to block out the sound. His eyes flash open again and the panic sets in. If he can hear his teammates then he's alive but he isn't sure that he will be for long.

"Hey, Zorb, what are you doing sleeping down here?" Yeah, Zamps knew he'd be lucky to make it out alive. If Kez found out that he'd snuck out he'd be dead within minutes.

"The missus kicked me out without my room key."

"The missus?" That was Smudge. Why'd he have to be confronted by his strictest teammates?

"Yeah, Stoin can be a real dick when he wants to be."

"Oh." Zamps could tell that they didn't believe him, but them pretending to did really help him. "Go get your key off him then because you gotta get changed for training."

He gave them a thumbs up and got up heading towards Marcus' room. He knocks on the door and a confused (but sadly fully dressed) Marcus lets him in. 

"Stoin, I need your help."

"What?"

"I snuck out last night and ended up spending the night in the lobby and I need you to say you kicked me out and kept my keycard because I told Kez and Smudge that's what happened and I don't want them to murder me."

"Okay...?" 

"Thanks, you're amazing!" Zamps practically threw himself at Stoin in his rush to thank him. Before quickly detaching on his way out the door. 

"Oh and Zamps?" Marcus' face looks sad when Adam turns to face him. "Maybe cover-up that hickey on your neck." Zamps puts a hand to his neck and is surprised to feel something there. His eyebrows furrow in confusion and he continues to walk to his room.

Adam got to his room and changed quickly, once he was changed he went and stood in front of the mirror. The bite on his neck didn't look like a hickey and more like a snakebite. He reached up to touch it again, it felt real but he couldn't remember getting it. He put a plaster on over the mark, if anyone asked he'd say he cut himself shaving.

The day passed in a blur, training was uneventful and Adam was exhausted. He ended up at a pub with Coults and Richo at eight, eating the only vegan option that the place offered. The three of them weren't ready to head back until ten past nine. He split up with Coults and Richo as they headed back in a taxi. Zamps was feeling a little odd and he thought that the fresh air walking back would be good for him. 

Zamps arrived back at the hotel feeling better. He wasn't sure why he was feeling better or what had happened when he walked home because he couldn't remember anything after leaving Coults and Richo at all. When he walked into the lobby he saw a group of his teammates chilling by the hotel bar. Coults saw him and almost immediately burst into laughter, Zamps stared back confused. 

"You uh got a little something," he tapped the side of his mouth.

"Are you saying he's a…" Richo pauses for dramatic effect. "...Zampire?" 

Everyone gathered around the bar bursts into laughter as Zamps discreetly wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. When he looks down he sees a red liquid and he frowns slightly. He really hopes it isn't blood.

They beat England in the warm-up game, Zamps taking a wicket to help bowl England out. They have post-match drinks together and the Australians get yet another warning not to go out at night.

"No, I'm serious, they found someone with puncture wounds in her neck last night, she's in hospital now and she's apparently okay but I don't want you guys to be unfairly disadvantaged." Adam frowns, Woakes' words had hit too close to home, he was lucky he hadn't woken in a hospital instead of the hotel lobby.

He looks around and sees that Stoin is frowning too. He smiles at him and heads over. 

"Hey Stoin, what's up with you?"

"I um- We need to talk. Do you wanna come to my room after we go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah okay, sure."

Zamps is already feeling a little ill when he gets back to the hotel, he's decided that he has to go to Stoin's room anyway. Marcus made it seem pretty important.   
Zamps is at Marcus' room before 9:30 and he'd like to pretend that he didn't try to make himself look good for him. Marcus may be his best friend but that doesn't mean that Zamps doesn't think he's hot as fuck. He knocks on the door and smiles when it's opened. Marcus lets him and then closes the door behind them.

"Zamps, I think we have a problem." 

Zamps raises an eyebrow, he'd already assumed that. "You wanna elaborate on that?"

"You know how Richo made that joke about you being a Zampire?" Adam tears his gaze away from Marcus' neck.

"Uh…? Yeah?" Where was Stoin going with this?

"I think he was right." 

"He was what?" He's shocked, this can't be happening. But actually, Zamps can hear his heart beating in his ears. It sounds faster than it feels. He's not actually sure it's his heartbeat. He steps forward, sees Marcus swallow, and places his hand on the pulse point on Stoin's neck. The heartbeat matches the one he can hear.

"You know what? So do I, I can hear your heartbeat you know?" He hears Marcus' heartbeat speed up.

"Are you going to bite me?" The look on his face is hard to read and Adam's not sure if he wants to know.

"I'm vegan."

"Zorb you're a vampire."

"I should go."

"If you leave you'll hurt someone." He freezes.

"And I won't remember it, yeah. But if I stay then I'll hurt you."

"Maybe, but stay and see. At least I'll be on guard."

"I- okay fine. But if you get bitten I'm blaming you."

Zamps sits down on the armchair opposite Marcus' bed and curls up. He gets his phone out and opens Insta. He's started to feel very sick now. Considering last night, that probably meant he needed to eat- or drink- or whatever it actually was. He wished he'd paid more attention to what the Englishmen had been saying, he wanted to ask Woakes what else he knew but they didn't have that kind of relationship, nor did he have that kind of relationship with any of the Englishmen. Although, as he thought about it, Sidds might know something. Maybe he'd call him in the morning. 

He absentmindedly flicks his tongue over his teeth. At some point, Stoin has got his phone out and started filming him, it'll be for their Insta 'relationship'. He ignores the camera and looks back down at his phone. There's a sharp tang in his mouth and he startles, he can taste blood. How did he not notice how sharp his teeth were earlier. This confirms Stoin was right. Stoin, he's still in the room, this isn't going to end well, he can already tell.

Zamps turns towards Marcus and stares. Marcus is staring back. He's put his phone down now and there's concern in his eyes. 

"Zorb, If you kill me I'm going to murder you."

When Zamps finds it in himself to reply his voice is about a hundred times deeper and though he can't see it his eyes are dark. "I won't kill you."

"But you wanna bite me, don't you?" Marcus tilts his head, he's genuinely asking and doesn't seem to be scared at all. 

"If you wouldn't mind."

"What kind of- what- If- If I wouldn't mind?" He seems genuinely confused that Zamps has asked.

"Yeah. Didn't Finchy tell us to be careful about consent?" Zamps quips.

"We're not having sex." Marcus looks like he's convincing himself as much as Zamps. It is after all kind of an intimate thing.

"Stoin, please. I wouldn't hurt you." Adam is practically begging now, he feels like he's about to keel over. Marcus doesn't respond immediately and Zamps thinks that means it's going to be a no. Then he stands up, leans against a wall and tilts his head to one side. 

"If I can't play on Monday I'm going to be so mad." 

Zamps gets up and moves towards him. He places his left hand on the wall next to Marcus' neck and cradles his head with the other. He leans in until his mouth is touching Marcus' neck. He can smell Marcus' blood and hear his heartbeat. His fangs graze Marcus' neck and then he can taste blood. 

He doesn't think it's even been five minutes when Zamps pulls back, his bloodthirst is thankfully gone now.

"Are you okay, Stoin?"

"I- yeah." Marcus sounds like he's out of breath and he's staring at Zamps with an odd expression. 

"Marcus?" suddenly their positions are reversed and Zamps finds himself held against the wall.

"Can I-" his voice is still breathless. "Can I kiss you?" Zamps looks up at him.

"As long as I can still play on Monday." Stoin laughs before leaning in and making their lips meet.

It feels like it's been forever when they finally separate properly. Stoin is smiling at him and he's sure his expression is just as sappy. 

"That was…" Stoin trails off.

"Gay?" He smirks at the taller man.

"Well yeah." He's still smiling fondly at him. "What's the time Zorb?" He moves back to sit on the bed. Adam pulls himself away from the wall before heading to the chair he'd left his phone on. 

"Its's 11:30?" He isn't sure where the time has gone and he's not sure he wants to leave yet.

"We have training tomorrow, we should sleep."

"Yeah okay, see ya Stoin."

"No!" He goes red. "I mean we don't know if you're going to get hungry again so you should stay here tonight so you don't hurt anyone." Zamps raises an eyebrow at him. "And yeah okay I want you to stay, shut up, Zampire." He puts emphasis on the last word and Zamps rolls his eyes.

"I should go and grab my toothbrush though."

"I have a spare, just go to bed Zorb." He smirks and takes the offered spare toothbrush. It isn't long before he's in his boxers, curled into Marcus' side in bed.

They wake up to the sound of Marcus' early alarm. Stoin reaches behind Zamps to mute his phone. Adam buries his face further into Marcus' side.

"It's 6:30 and you should get up before the rest of the team does." Zamps lets out a whine and pulls the sheets over his head. "Zorb do you want Smudge to catch you?" He pulls his face away from Stoin's side to glare at him.

"Fuck you." He gets up and puts his clothes back on. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Sorry Zorb. I'll buy you a breakfast drink." Zamps snorts. He winks and then backs out the door into the corridor. 

"Little early for you isn't it Zorb? Guess Stoin didn't kick you out last night."

"Fuck," he mutters. He turns to see Kez behind him. "Mornin' Kez." Kez laughs.

"Don't worry I won't say a word, just don't let it get in the way of your game."

"Thanks, I won't." He opens the door to his room and collapses into bed, setting his own alarm for an hour away, vowing to call Sidds when he woke up.

Marcus headed down to the gym soon after Zamps had left, he knew there was a lot from last night he had to work through before he had to see anyone.

After a solid workout, he was feeling a lot calmer about kissing Zamps then spending the night with him. He had however realised that they'd never discussed what the kiss meant which left them on uncertain ground. He thought it'd probably be best to go and talk to Zamps before they had to see the rest of the team.

He knocks on Zorbs door and calls out. Zamps opens the door and puts a finger to his mouth. Marcus notices Zamps' phone is wedged between his head and his neck and realises he must be calling someone. He settles down on the armchair as Adam readjusts his phone and nods along to what he's hearing.

"So what you're saying is vampires are real? And they're mainly in Europe?" Zamps fiddles with his phone as he speaks and when the response comes he can hear it.

"Yes." Sidds sounds very fed up. "And they live as normal people, they lose themselves after dark, can't control their feeding, don't remember what they've done." Zamps has gone pale. Marcus quickly opens a new tab and googles sunset times.

"Okay cool thanks Sidds"

"Why'd you wanna know Zorb?"

"Wondered why people were giving me warnings."

"Spend any longer in England and you'll know all about it. Are you sure that's all?"

"Yes, Bye." Zamps doesn't wait for Sidds' response before hanging up and dropping his phone to the table. He looks panicked and Marcus wants to reach out. He needs to talk to Zamps before any touch is a good idea. 

"Sunset is at ten past nine." Zamps looks up at Marcus and the fear in his eyes is evident. "Zamps," he sighs. "You remember last night, and you didn't lose control."

"But-"

"Zorb, there's obviously some grey area, chill out a bit."

"But, what if-"

"I still owe you a drink," he smiled at Zamps. "Come down to breakfast, we can deal with this after training."

"What, so you're coming over after training?" Zamps cocks an eyebrow.

"Do you not want me to? 'Cause that could be arranged."

"You can come over whenever Stoin. But- Um-" Zamps hesitates. "We should discuss last night."

"The bite or?"

"The kiss, dumbass."

"You said yes, do you regret it?"

"No! No I- I enjoyed it, do you regret it?"  
"No." He breathes out a laugh. "We really are two halves of a whole idiot aren't we?" Zamps rolls his eyes in response and picks up his phone.

"So, about that drink?" Zamps opens the door to his room and holds his hand out for Marcus to take. Marcus snorts and follows Zamps out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back on my everybody leaves/travels at the end of fics bullshit but um really. I honestly started calling Adam Zampa "Zampire" like a year ago and have been planning to write a fic since then. This fic has been like more than three months of work cuz I just kept getting distracted. Also, I am aware stoin is problematic but I started the fic before he was and it kinda became my baby so? I almost feel like I need an "I know that they aren't in a relationship, I don't want them to be in a relationship, this is a work of fiction that I made for fun" disclaimer so um? that's it, anyway thanks y'all


End file.
